


【良堂】关不掉月光16（完）

by jiaoshenmebuchifan



Category: TL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoshenmebuchifan/pseuds/jiaoshenmebuchifan
Summary: 木有车，咱也不知道为毛老福特就是屏蔽，摊手。





	【良堂】关不掉月光16（完）

——民主主义也好，世界变成原子也罢。我只希望他能在我身边半醒半睡地看书。

16.  
猛烈的迸发还是没来得及用上套子，谁知道把迷迷糊糊的孟鹤堂抱进浴室洗澡的时候，这祖宗也不老实，周九良被他胡乱蹭了两下立刻硬的不行，把他按在浴室的墙上细细地亲吻，又做了一次。

第二天孟鹤堂是被压低的说话声吵醒的，恢复意识的他觉着自己能做的最大动作，就是睁开眼皮偷瞄倚在床头讲电话的周九良。  
“……好”  
“回头我告诉他。”  
周九良的声音依旧清冷如月光，嘴角含笑眉目低垂，温和无害的面孔跟平时没什么两样，甚至透着心满意足的可爱，怎么看都不像昨夜对他凶神恶煞的那个人。

“是四哥。”半裸着倚在床头的青年挂了电话，头还没转过来就知道他醒了。  
“说什么了？”一开口，孟鹤堂差点没被自己临近失声的嗓子吓到。  
“没说什么事儿，就问问你在不在，我说你还没醒。不过挂电话的时候，他好像有点心不在焉。”周九良俯身从床头柜拿了一杯水递给他，示意他先喝水再说话。  
却不料孟鹤堂喝完水只是有点尴尬的说了个“哦。”就把自己塞回了被子里卷成了根儿油条。

八核大脑不愧名副其实，周九良接过空杯子对着这根儿油条想了几秒就有了大概猜测，“先生，您可别告诉我，昨儿您让四哥以为那东西是给我用的吧？”  
可爱的油条先生闻言把脑袋更往被子里扎了扎。  
“……”  
周九良皱了皱眉，伸手把他脑袋从被子里扒拉出来，“再捂就憋过气儿去了。”

“我能怎么办呐……跟曹鹤阳要那玩意儿我说给自己用？”  
“我不要面子的？？”  
“再说了，本来就是谁用还不一定呢……”腰以下一动就疼的厉害，孟鹤堂顿时来气，忍不住忿忿地嘟囔。  
“你说啥？”周九良搂过这根儿只露出脑袋的油条，侧着头看他，眉毛一挑。  
“没，没啥……不对啊，你怎么知道那东西是跟他要的？行啊，您老这是天桥摆过摊啊。”怂怂的油条先生扭了扭身子，拿脑袋在算卦先生粗粗壮壮的胳膊上找了个舒服的位置，开始胡说八道起来。

 

“在五队那几年也看出来点，”周九良沉默了一阵，用手指绕着孟鹤堂的头发打转。  
“那年的八月节，我回了老家，你拎着月饼替我去给师父送节礼。”说到这里他语气不自觉的露出心疼，一下下轻柔地顺着手里柔软的头发。  
“那之后几天你整个人雨打了一样蔫了起来，甚至台上都有些魂不守舍，出的错漏比那一年之前加起来都多。”  
怀里的油条先生听到这不安地动了动，周九良侧过头安抚的亲了亲他光洁的额头，才继续往下说。  
“那时候无论我怎么旁敲侧击，你也不肯说那天在师父家到底发生了什么。而一直好得跟一人似的饼哥和四哥也开始生分起来，”  
“之后不久，四哥就散了婚帖……”  
陷入回忆的周九良紧了紧搂住孟鹤堂的胳膊，眼睛里透着复杂的光。

“而饼哥居然老老实实地去给他当伴郎。”  
“婚礼那天你陪他喝得烂醉，道儿都走不直了还死磕着陪他打了车说要去续摊，可你们俩却一路跑到了后海。”

“他抱着石栅栏哭的跟什么似的，你也傻子一样就在旁边陪了半宿，精心打理的头发也被风吹得全都呲了毛。”  
“我站在你俩后面一遍一遍的想，”  
“孟鹤堂，喜欢你是我的事儿，你想当不知道就不知道吧。”  
“想跟你地久天长也是我的妄想，你不愿意就不愿意吧。”  
“但我永远不会让你也有这么一天，在寒夜里哭成傻狗。”  
“永远不会。”

“你才傻狗！”孟鹤堂在被子里拿脚丫踹了他小腿两下，却掩饰不住自己发重的鼻音。  
“说我是狗从生物学上对你可不利啊。”周九良最受不了他这浅得要命的泪窝子，默默叹了口气，变着法逗他。  
惹来孟油条一阵猛烈的连环腿。

 

不知道是天蝎座真的欲望特别强，还是开了荤的青年不禁撩拨，小腿没被他踢几下就又起了反应。周九良赶紧一抬腿把孟鹤堂一双不老实的腿压了起来，拿硬起来的下半身半吓唬半当真的顶了顶他，“再不老实可别怪我。”  
腰和后面还动一下就疼的孟鹤堂哪敢再惹他，立马变成乖宝宝，拿过手机窝在他怀里开始回复攒了大半天的信息。

周九良也是知道自己昨天把他做的有点狠，实在舍不得再折腾他，只好搂着他心里默着曲谱慢慢平息欲望。

等孟鹤堂回完了信息，打开微博，周九良目瞪口呆的看到他登录了一个小号，在两人的超话里熟练地刷了起来。

“周宝宝生日是93.10.28！他孟哥年年那天发博不会错的。”  
“我们家橘猫撸起来应该跟小先生的钢丝球一个手感吧！”  
“小姐姐～求张原图！拜托拜托～”

“你给我把那表情包删了！”在看到他每求一张照片原图都要带着自己那张拜托拜托的表情包的时候，周九良再也忍不住的开口。  
“这里弄不好都有05后，先生您可长点脸吧。”  
“怎么啦？捂上ID你能看出这里哪个是三十岁的我哪个是十五岁的小孩儿？我这叫融入到青春当中去！永不落伍！”孟鹤堂得意的说。  
周九良被他一脸不以为耻反以为荣震惊的简直无话可说。  
旋即闭眼笑了起来。  
你看这个人，即使做着这种幼稚到自己唾弃的事，可他却打心里觉得可爱到无以复加。

 

等他再睁开眼，孟鹤堂还在专心致志的刷着微博，拿小号丧心病狂的发着各种他的沙雕表情包。三四点的阳光已经有些橘色，透着白色的纱帘打在孟鹤堂的脸上，长长的睫毛在他眼下印出一片阴影，他投入地看着手机，时而两只拇指快速的打字，时而咬着唇露出有点傻乎乎的笑。  
静止的阳光里周九良瞬也不瞬地盯着他，看着眼前这个人含笑的眼睛里闪着的光，他不觉喃喃自语，“民主主义也好……”

“啥？”孟鹤堂虽然仍看着手机，但还是听到了这几个字。  
“没什么。”  
周九良既不觉得孟鹤堂会看过《银河英雄传说》，也不觉得他听过菲列特利加。反正这些一点不妨碍他在自己心里的位置。

孟鹤堂虽然根本没明白他刚才说的什么，可多年的默契以及对这个人有十说一的内敛性子的了解，还是让他很快就领会了意思。

“宝贝儿你以后能不能说话通俗易懂点？”  
“夸我好看就说我好看！什么目似朗星……我还得去百度！”

“什么什么张学良赵四，我脑子里的赵四跟你脑子里的赵四就根本不是一个赵四好不好！”

“还姻缘有份？”  
“除了你那脑子，几个人记得师父当年下半句还说了‘愿你嫁我’？”

“我，孟鹤堂，文化水平不拉低普通人的平均水准就很不容易了。”  
“你就不能直接——”说着说着有些急躁的声音突然淹没在一个柔情无限的吻里。

“好。”在这个珍视的吻结束的时候，周九良一如多年，郑重的应诺。

“我爱你。”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
